The present application generally relates to managing the torque output of a hybrid or start-stop vehicle, and in particular to limiting the torque output during transient conditions. Vehicle torque output may be controlled in various ways, some of which may result in efficiency and/or optimization issues. Therefore, a need remains for further technological developments in this area.